Qasas altaabut: Historias del sarcofago
by Yami no ojo
Summary: Inuyasha y sus amigos son un grupo de arqueólogos bastante reconocidos, un día hacen un gran descubrimiento, pero por un error viajan al pasado y se verán envueltos en medio de una guerra entre Faraón y los dioses ¿lograran volver a su época?/ Retos a pedido del foro ¡Sientate!, para goldensister111.
1. Chapter 1

_**.Inuyasha un cuento de hadas feudal no me pertenece.**_

. _ **Qasas altaabut.**_

* * *

Cuando Inuyasha Taisho bajo del taxi y vio su reloj maldijo entre dientes, el estúpido trafico le había hecho llegar tarde y justamente ese día tenia una importante junta con su hermano y el resto de arqueólogos de la zona.

Apretó el paso, era un asunto muy importante y como uno de los hijos de el gran Inu no Taisho no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde.

Al llegar a la zona de excavamiento varios colegas lo saludaron, el los saludo de vuelta y siguió caminando mientras buscaba a su hermano.

Pronto apareció su novia para recibirlo.

— Kagome... ¿donde esta Sesshomaru?

— "Hola cariño, ¿como amaneciste? ¿has tenido un buen día?" -dijo ella sarcásticamente ante el saludo de su novio- esta en su tráiler, discutiendo algunos asuntos con Miroku y Naraku...

— ¿Y la reunión?

— Se canselo...

— ¿Y eso? -pregunto con una deja alzada el albino.

— Encontramos una caverna escondida y varios arqueólogos y sus equipos fueron a investigar...

El gruño.

— En otras palabras me he perdido lo mejor...

— Tranquilo, además Sango esta encargándose de todo en lo que llegabas.

El suspiro al tiempo en que se sobaba el puente de la nariz.

— Bien, vamos allá...

La joven asintió.

En el camino se encontraron con Miroku, Naraku y el mayor de los Taisho, quien le envió una mirada desaprovatoria a su hermano por la tardanza.

Pronto, al llegar con Sango Sesshomaru hablo.

— Creemos por las características del lugar que podemos estar ante la tomaba de Cleopatra Filopator New Thea...

— ¡¿Como?! ¡¿Cleopatra?!

El hombre asintió.

— Yo debo ir a hablar con nuestro padre...

— Entiendo.

—Inuyasha, tu y Naraku están a cargo de la excavación.

— De acuerdo...

.

.

.

— ¡Miren! -exclamo Sango emocionada- ¡por Dios! ¡esto es maravilloso!

— ¡Tienes razón Sango! -dijo Kagome feliz por el descubrimiento.

El grupo de cinco personas contemplaba extasiada la arquitectura de la tumba que habían hallado, los geroglificos eran impresionantes y los detalles de el sarcófago eran preciosos.

—Inuyasha, amigo mio ¿sabes lo que significa esto?

— Por supuesto que si Miroku, esto sera una gran contribución a los registro de historia...

— ¡Eso no! ¡yo me refería a un Nobel!

Ante esto los cuatro restantes le dirigieron una mirada cansina al experto en civilizaciones.

— ¡Miroku!

— Oigan, si ya terminaron deberian venir a ver esto -dijo Naraku interrumpiendo la discusión que veía acercarse.

Aquello llamo la atencion del resto.

El grupo se acerco rapidamente hasta el hombre, quien a su vez, señalo el grabado en la pared.

— Aquí yace Cleopatra, reina de Egipto, junto a Marco Antonio, soldado de las tierras de Roma, en su recorrido por el camino del duat. Cualquiera que se atreva a profanar estas tierras sagradas tendrá que enfrentarse a la gran maldición de Anubis mismo y su furia...

El grupo alzo una ceja. Ciertamente en sus vidas habían visto maldiciones y advertencias de multiples tipos pero aquella por alguna extraña razón había logrado erizarles la piel con un fuerte escalofrío..

— Por favor... ¿quien se creería algo como eso? -dijo Inuyasha intentando aligerar el ambiente tenso que se había formado de repente tras leer aquellas palabras.

Entonces, antes de que alguno tuviera oportunidad de responderle, un temblor sacudió el suelo de la tumba, provocando que el grupo perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, a la vez que mucha arena empezaba a esparcirce por todo el lugar junto a una gran ventisca hasta que no quedo rastro alguno de ellos por todo el lugar.

.

.

.

Se levanto de repente mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire.

No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado ni reconocía el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Se sobo la cabeza, tenia una jaqueca de espanto.

Pronto los recuerdos de los últimos sucesos ocurridos invadieron su cabeza, provocando que se levantara agitado por encontrar a sus amigos y compañeros.

Arena.

Arena, arena por todas partes es lo único que veia, ¿en donde rayos estaba? Busco a los demás con desesperación hasta que finalmente escucho unos quejidos cerca.

— ¿Kagome? ¡Kagome!

Fue corriendo hasta la chica que se encontraba cubierta de arena por todas partes, la ayudo a levantarse y la examino rapidamente.

— ¿Estas bien? Dime ¿te duele algo?

— No, estoy bien, gracias Inuyasha

— ¿En donde crees que estén el resto?

— No lo se, pero seguramente deben estar cerca... Oye, ¿que crees que ha sido eso? Digo... Lo que paso...

— No engo idea, pero realmente esto no me da un buen presentimiento...

Ambos empezaron a caminar en búsqueda de sus compañeros hasta que lograron hallar a Sango, Miroku y a Naraku, quienes avanzaban hacia ellos, siendo el ultimo sostenido por Miroku para que pudiera avanzar.

— ¡Chicos!

— ¡Señorita Kagome! ¡Inuyasha!

Los cinco se reunieron finalmente .

— ¿Alguno sabe que fue lo que ocurrió? ¿como es que llegamos a este lugar? -pregunto Naraku totalmente empapado- cuando desperté me encontraba a la orilla de un río, camine hasta que me encontré con Sango y Miroku quienes me ayudaron a seguir andando...

— No lo sabemos, lo ultimo que recordamos es haber estado en la tumba -dijo Kagome.

— Genial... -Miroku suspiro- ¿en donde rayos estaremos?

Sin embargo, ninguno tuvo tiempo suficiente para responder, ya que a lo lejos vieron como unas carretas impulsadas por caballos se acercaban hacia ellos.

— ¡Al fin! Tal vez nos puedan ayudar...

El grupo asintió entusiasmado ante la idea de la azabache.

Se acercaron con rapidez hasta que quedaron cerca del camino por el que pasarían las carretas, cosa que no tardo en suceder.

Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de los jóvenes lo que se encontraron al ver a los ocupantes de aquellos transportes fue algo, sin lugar a dudas, desconcertante.

Aunque claro, después del espectáculo ocurrido en la tumba cualquier otra cosa que presenciaran seria equiparable en los niveles de lo insolito..

Un grupo de soldados, con aspecto de egipcios de épocas antiguas, de aquellos que habían estudiado tanto en sus trabajos fue lo que se encontraron.

— ¿Pero que...?

Los soldados inmediatamente se detuvieron del todo, dirigiéndoles una mirada inquisitiva, obviamente los estaban analizando.

— ¡Ustedes! -dijo el que parecia el lider- extranjerons, ¿que es lo que hacen en las tierras de Egipto?

Los jóvenes solo atinaron a verse nerviosos entre si, ¿y ahora que hacían?

Sin embargo, ante los soldados aquel silencio fue demasiado sospechoso, y en menos de un minuto y de que alguno tuviera chance de hablar, un grupo de seis lanzas los rodeaban a la altura de sus cuellos.

El líder de los soldados los vio con el ceño fruncido y con una rápida orden los cinco fueron subidos a las carretas, con rumbo a un destino incierto.

* * *

Continuara...

 _ **Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado, pero sobretodo a ti goldensister111, muy pronto publicare el próximo capitulo de esta historia, debo admitir que este proyecto me tiene sumamente interesada.**_

 _ **Sayonara!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Pronto llegaron a su destino, un deslumbrante palacio egipcio los recibió siendo llevados a la sala del trono del gran faraón por los guardias que los habían capturado.

Pronto y sin ninguna espera apareció una mujer frente a ellos, sentada en el trono de oro, atiborrada de joyas y un impecable vestido blanco del mas fino lino y trocados de oro.

— ¡Inclinence ante la gran faraón Benerice IV! -exclamo uno de los guardias.

Los jóvenes que quedaron pasmados, ¿Benerice IV? ¿faraon? Si ya antes se habían percatado de que ya no estaban en su tierras (o al menos en el lugar donde estaban trabajando) ahora no les quedaba la mas mínima duda de que estaban en una época completamente a la suya.

Y eso les preocupara.

Sin embargo, a pesar de asombro, acataron la orden dada por los guardias y se inclinaron ante la mujer.

Era joven, eso se notaba, tenia una piel blanca y totalmente lozana, ojos verdes y cabello largo de color caoba, ¿cuanto años tendría? ¿19?

De ser así entonces ya tendrían una idea de en que tiempo estarían.

— De pie -ordeno la mujer- ¿quienes son ustedes jóvenes extranjeros y que hacen en las grandes tierras de egypto?

Los jóvenes se vieron a la cara unos a otros ¿y ahora? ¿quien hablaría?

Kagome era demasiado dulce y en aquel momento estaba que temblaba de miedo, Sango estaba demasiado nerviosa como para hablar, Miroku con su labia barata era un diplomático (y mujeriego), Naraku un antisocial medio psicópata e Inuyasha... El no era de palabras, mas bien de acción.

Por lo que en ese momento decidieron dejarle el trabajo de hablar con la monarca a Miroku, tan solo esperaban que no se le ocurriera meter la pata.

— ¡Oh gran majestad! Vera, nosotros solo somos unos extranjeros, de tierras muy lejanas, estábamos en un viaje debido a nuestro trabajo cuando hubo una tormenta y debido a ello fue que nos perdimos, luego de eso es que sus guardias nos encontraron y nos trajeron frente a usted.

Y era verdad, técnicamente todo lo que el hombre había dicho era cierto, simplemente había ocultado algunos detalles del asunto.

La mujer asintió pensativa, al parecer entendiendo la situación de sus invitados.

— De acuerdo, en ese caso sientance cómodos en mi palacio, serán mis huéspedes el tiempo que necesiten ¡Bakhür! Asignales sus habitaciones y que se instalen y llama al medico real y que atienda sus heridas, que las sirvientas estén atentas a sus necesidades y se prepare un banquete para que nuestros invitados coman...

— Como usted ordene mi señora.

Dicho esto los cinco jóvenes fueron guiados por el palacio, bellos ornamentos de oro y piedras preciosas decoraban el lugar, figuras talladas en las paredes con el mas cuidadoso de los esculpidos relatando las grandezas y hazañas de los antiguos faraones y dioses de aquellas tierras, pilares de mármol y piedra y muebles hechos de oro.

Pronto fueron llevados hasta sus respectivas habitaciones, estas eran amplias, con camas grandes y mullidas, cojines esponjosos y sabanas de seda, muebles de bronce y oro repletos de ropajes unos y odres llenos de las mas finas fragancias, perfumes y aceites con olíbano y mirra.

También habían grandes ventanales con bolcones y cortinas de lino blanco y pulcro adornándolas.

Una vez que los sirvientes se hubieron marchado el grupo de jóvenes se reunió en la habitación del albino para tratar de discutir como saldrían de aquella situación en la que se encontraban.

— Esto esta mal ¿que se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? -pregunto una angustiada Kagome.

— Tsk -Inuyasha chasqueo la lengua fastidiado- no lo se, ni siquiera se como fue que llegamos a este lugar... Pero debemos hallar una forma de salir de aquí...

— Y sin alterar la historia de ser posible -dijo Miroku pensativo a lo que el resto estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con el.

— ¿Y si no encontramos una manera de regresar a nuestro tiempo? ¿que haremos? -planteo Sango.

Aquello causo aún más angustia en los demás, por que, por mas pesimista que sonara también era una posibilidad.

Y por eso mismo ninguno tuvo el valor para responder aquello, por lo que, pasando por alto aquella interrogante, Naraku se dispuso a hablar.

— Bien, pensemos, ¿que es lo ultimo que estábamos haciendo antes de despertar en este lugar?

— Pues explorando aquella tumba... -dijo Inuyasha con obviedad.

— Si, es cierto -dijo Kagome mas calmada- Inuyasha y Miroku estaban a punto de discutir, entonces tu nos llamaste para que viéramos una de los grabados en la pared.

— ¡Asi es! -exclamo Sango con emocion- estabas leyendo una maldicion cuando empezó a aparecer una gran cantidad de arena por todas partes...

— Y luego despertamos en este lugar... -murmuro Miroku atando cabos y entendiendo a lo que Naraku quería llegar.

— Así es, pienso que, de alguna forma aquel maleficio tuvo verdadero efecto sobre nosotros y de esa forma es que aparecidos aquí...

— Genial ¿y ahora que? ¿nos sentaremos a esperar a que a Anubis se le pase la rabia y nos devuelva a nuestra epoca o que?

— Ya Inuyasha, tampoco debemos tomar esa actitud, seamos positivos, ya veras que conseguiremos salir de esta, mira el lado bueno, al menos no es peor a que que ocurrio en Turquia...

Oh si, vaya que lo recordaba...

Entonces el joven iba a decir otra cosa mas cuando un gran estrépito lo interrumpió, una explosión seguida de un temblor hizo que el grupo de arqueólogos se alteraran.

Se dirigieron al balcón y la escena que se encontraron fue algo, sin dudas, bizarra.


End file.
